the_adventures_of_sera_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deluna Cullan
Deluna Elizabeth Cullan was a Half-Blood Witch born into the Cullan family to Eden Lofton and Dominic Cullan. She's the second born of three children - Margaret Opal "Molly" and Ryder. Deluna has a half-sister named Melinda, who was the result of an affair that her mother, Eden, had. She eventually attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where she was sorted into Ravenclaw house due to the Sorting Hat sensing intelligence and creativity inside of Deluna. Deluna met Sera and her two friends when they were sent back in time to 1800s America, and immediately developed a friendship with all of them. But developed a really close bond with Sera. Early Life Deluna Elizabeth Cullan was born on October 31st, 1882 on Halloween Night to Eden Lofton and Dominic Cullan in Los Angeles, California. She's the second-born child of three children - Margaret Opal "Molly", Ryder, and she has a half-sister named Melinda. At the age of eleven, she finally got her Hogwarts letter which made her father extremely proud of her. The next day, She went to Diagon Alley to get her school stuff. She got on the Hogwarts Express and went to Hogwarts where she met a young boy named Yakire Edward Nathanial Samuel Immanuel Damien Garcia, or Yen Sid for short. Upon seeing Yen Sid, Deluna felt her heart palpitate in her chest at the sight of him. Yen Sid knew of Deluna's crush on him, but he never returned her romantic feelings and only saw her as a friend or a close colleague but not as a girlfriend or anything romance related since he already had his eyes set on another, a sweet young girl named Marybelle Rodriguez. Once she learned that, Deluna grew bitter and depressed throughout the rest of her school year as she watched Yen Sid's and Marybelle's relationship blossom as she let out a tiny groan. Besides the heartbreaking side of her time at Hogwarts, Deluna was gifted in Charms and Potions (since she wanted to make a Love Potion for Yen Sid in order for him to fall in love with her) but one of her professors, who was an extremely gifted Legilimens, caught wind of her plan and shut it down immediately, and lectured the young Deluna the dangers of the use of Love Potions. Deluna frowned and sighed as she nodded, promising to not go further with her plan. She looked over at Yen Sid and Marybelle nuzzling, feeling jealous and bitter that Marybelle is with Yen Sid, and not her. She stomped out of the classroom and went back to her dorm room where she slammed door, fell onto her bed and screamed into pillow accompanied by a loud sob. Fast forward years later, Deluna has graduated from Hogwarts. Yen Sid and Marybelle decided to tie the knot, and Deluna was devastated. Meeting Ortho Deluna was living on her own in a cabin in the middle of the woods where she saw a UFO crash land in front of her cabin. She ran outside to see if whoever it was inside of the UFO was alright. The alien introduced himself as Captain Orthodox Xiao Voohon, The Captain of the Aliens. The two grew very close when she helped Ortho into her cabin and nursed back to health. Deluna eventually revealed to Ortho that she had a huge crush on Yen Sid, but fell depressed when she saw that Yen Sid was interested in Marybelle Garcia. She broke into tears and Ortho comforted the distraught woman where he revealed his special relationship with Yen Sid and how he promised him that he would make him the Chancellor of Fantasia, but didn't. Deluna gasped in shock and comforted Ortho the same way he comforted her. The two grew into great friends at that point in time. And then, Ortho made an offer that Deluna has never heard of before - He offered her the lifestyle of an Impregnator. Deluna cocked her eyebrow at the thought of it before she proceeding to Ortho explain the strange lifestyle, she eventually thought about it and smiled at her thought (whatever it was). She shook Ortho's hand and he transformed her into an Impregnator, giving her the ability to impregnate men. And so, at the moment; Deluna's life changed forever! Deluna Vs. Marybelle A Year Before The Birth of Yen Sid's and Marybelle's Daughter, Deluna confronted the young woman in July of 1998. Marybelle Garcia was walking out of a Donut shop where Deluna was sitting across the street of. Deluna had on a brimmed hat and a yellow sundress as she sat on her chair, looking pensive before noticing Marybelle. Her heart began to pound and her blood began to boil as she quickly grew angry. She hopped up from her chair, threw her hat off of her head and it fell onto the floor. She stomped over to Marybelle to confront her. Marybelle nonchalantly said, "Oh, Hey Deli. How have you been?", which Deluna replied with in a cold tone, "Hey Marybelle, New groceries? Well take this!" And so, She knocked Marybelle's box of donuts out of her hands and it fell onto the floor, opened and donuts fell onto the rocky ground of the sidewalk. Marybelle stood there, stunned, while Deluna stood before her and panting angrily. And then, Deluna took out her wand and cursed Marybelle. She cursed Marybelle with an illness that she would soon die from she would soon give birth her and Yen Sid's daughter, Andrea. Richter, Yen Sid's Chancellor of Fantasia, saw the whole ordeal and ran over in Deluna's direction. Deluna quickly said, "Oh shit!" and ran off. On July 6th of 1999, Deluna disguised herself as one of the nurses in an effort for her to witness Marybelle in labor and give birth to Princess Andrea. Upon the baby coming out of Marybelle, Deluna took the newborn and cleaned her off where she (pulled an Ella Enchanted on her) by she quietly whispered a curse in her ear that makes her extra obediant. She smirked and wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket, and handed the baby to Yen Sid as she flashed him a smile, then she stared down at her deceased enemy where she uttered a final, chilling word to her. "Goodbye old friend, maybe in another life... You'll learn not to ever mess with Deli again." The Birth of a Future Heroine After Deluna's little confrontation with Marybelle Garcia and cursing her daughter Andrea; She decided to pack her things and head to another planet-dimension called Nebula, The Planet of Impregnators. She met the Ambassador of Nebula and got her citizenship as an official Impregnator. Until one day, She heard that an earth woman named Nancy is pregnant with a baby girl who provides a great hope for the whole world, and the galaxy. Deluna decided to keep a close eye on the family until the birth of the new hope. On September 9th 2002, Deluna traveled from Nebula to Earth for the birth of Sera Nicole Camp, born in Boston Massachusetts at Mass General Hospital. Deluna disguised herself as one of the nurses to see the new infant. She snuck into the baby ward and picked up the small mite as she held her in her arms, staring into those eyes that haven't even opened yet. The baby girl, named Sera, yawned which immediately caught Deluna's heart and made it skip a beat. And so, At that moment; Sera and Deluna would grow into best friends in the future. Going on all kinds of adventures, and having a pretty fun time. Deluna Becomes a Parent It was the year of 2007, Sera was four years old as she, along with Deluna, hung out with the Starkid crew. Sera first introduced Deluna to her Starkid friends back when she was living at the townhouse and Deluna made herself present to Sera ever since that day at Mass General Hospital, on the day Sera was born on September 9th 2002. The Starkids, mostly Darren Criss and Joe Moses, were mainly cocking their eyebrows at Deluna. Scared of what she might do them. Well, It started on Sera's fifth birthday when Deluna began flirting with Joe Moses and constantly trying to get his attention. But she would mainly just get weird looks and Joe would run away. When Sera and her family moved out of the townhouse however and moved into a new, actual house. That's when it happened... Deluna put a red wig on her head and brown contact lenses in her eyes as she put freckles on each side of her cheeks, and on the bridge of her nose, using makeup and changed into a different outfit from her usual everyday one. She walked through the front door of Sera's new house and went into the backyard where she practiced what she was going to do to potentially lure Joe into her trap. The Starkid Van eventually pulled up outside of Sera's house and Joe Moses was the first one to enter the house. He sat down and pulled out a Harry Potter book where he began to read. Just then, Deluna, in her Jane disguise, entered through the backdoor of Sera's home and walked into the living room where Joe was. Joe was immediately caught off guard, cocking his eyebrow as he was confused to who the mysterious stranger was, since he didn't know that was Deluna. He put his book to the side as he stood up and Deluna introduced herself as Jane Burman. Joe re-introduced himself Jane 'Deluna' and he took an interest in her, not knowing it was the "Weirdo-lady" that he kept running way from. He kissed Jane and she gave into the kissing with her thoughts being - "Oh my god! Oh my god! Joe Moses is finally kissing me!!" flash forward, Jane and Joe are in Sera's parents' bedroom. Jane pushed Joe onto his back on the bed as she got on top of him while kissing him passionately with her hand on his stomach. Her hand began to glow a bright gold as her Impregnator-magic was starting to go inside of Joe, creating his and Deluna's offspring. After the deed was done, Deluna, while Joe was asleep, walked over to the sink and took off her disguise. She stared at herself in the mirror and smirked with delight. Fast forward, Joe Moses fell pregnant by Deluna and his baby bump growing very huge. Fearing that he was carrying more than one child, he went to the doctor with the lady that would soon become his girlfriend in the future, Tessa Netting, where he got an ultrasound - It was just one baby. He was baffled at the news since he looked like that he was carrying quadruplets. The doctor also told him another thing, "You're having a girl, Mr. Moses." Tessa was ecstatic, even though this wasn't her child, but still. Joe was so overjoyed he let his hormones get the best of him and he began to cry tears of happiness. Sera was in her bedroom, talking to Deluna about Joe's pregnancy and how she was worried that he was at risk of dying during the birth. Sera started to cry and Deluna, feeling bad, hugged her soothingly and comforting her. The next few months, Joe was full-term and his baby bump was gigantic. The baby girl that was growing inside of Joe was kicking around, making him uncomfortable, making him unable to go to the bathroom, and he was experiencing really bad back pain. On September 20th, Deluna decided to throw a formal dinner party where she invited Sera and the rest of the Starkid crew. While at the party, Joe began to feel pain in his stomach and then... His water broke. He informed Tessa, and she freaked out as she announced to everyone that Joe was in labor. Cut to Deluna driving the Starkid van down the street of downtown Georgia, taking Joe to the hospital. Upon arriving at the hospital, Joe was in excruciating pain and he was screaming his head off, startling the five-year-old Sera as she began to cry. A fellow Starkid, Jaime Lyn Beatty, scooped Sera up into her arms and hugged her, rubbing her back soothingly. Deluna suggested to Jaime, "Maybe Sera should wait out here." but Sera protested, refusing to leave Joe and Deluna just shrugged, and walked into the hospital. After nine hours of screaming and excruciating pain, Joe successfully welcomed a baby girl into the world, she was named by Deluna - Lyric Melody Moses-Cullan. But unbeknownst to Deluna is that Joe, while he was pregnant with Lyric, met with a very nice couple named Garrett and Marilyn Westbrook who gladly accepted to take Lyric as soon she was born. So, Garrett and Marilyn arrived at the hospital to see the baby girl. Deluna, outraged, took her daughter back for one last "goodbye" and by that, Deluna passed on her Impregnator abilities to baby Lyric. Her daughter looked up at her mother-father and giggled, she reached her little hand and rested it on Deluna's cheek causing her to have a vision of Lyric going through childhood, achieving awards, graduating from school, being in the spotlight as a famous singer, and overall secretly making Joe, and Deluna, extremely proud. The vision ended with Deluna staring back down at her daughter and smiling at the bundle in her arms, she kissed her forehead and handed her to the Westbrooks. Tears welling in her eyes as she muttered - "Goodbye Lyric... I hope you have a good life with your new family, and I hope that we cross paths one day in the future." And then, a single tear runs down her cheek and she sniffled, wiping her hand across eyes as she stared the Westbrooks with the baby that she created with Joe. The Battle of Nebula Appearance Personality Relationships Sera Camp Andrea Garcia Scarlett Dodd Joe Moses Tessa Netting The Starkids Yen Sid Garcia Marybelle Rodriguez Lyric Moses-Cullan Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Impregnators